Monopoly
by DittoDudette
Summary: These are some old NoCo drabbles I came across. I thought I'd share what my writing was like before I posted any official stories. Enjoy some extremely cliche drabbles. NoCo. Slash warning.


**Monopoly**

"This isn't fair! You cheated!" Cody said, pushing his game money toward the box.

"False accusation," Noah replied, "I simply used strategy to my advantage."

They were in Noah's room at the Playa Des Losers, playing a game of Monopoly. Cody usually wasn't one to worry about winning or losing, but once you've lost four times in a row, it starts to get worrying.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, "But you've won four times!"

"And?" Noah said unenthusiastically.

"How do you win Monopoly four times in a row?!" Cody asked, "We've been playing all day!"

"I'm just that good." Noah said, leaning back so his back was on the wall.

"Narcissist," Cody mumbled.

"What was that?" Noah asked, leaning in closer to his boyfriend.

"You sounded like a narcissist." Cody replied.

And Noah responded to that comment by kissing Cody full on the lips. Cody was surprised, considering Noah never been much for romance, but kissed back. Noah backed out and looked Cody in the eyes.

"How could I be a narcissist if I love you?"

**Cloud**

"Hey! Look at that cloud, Noah!" Cody said pointing to the sky.

"Which one?" Noah asked, looking up from his book he had been intently reading.

He kept his arm extended towards the sky"That one!" Cody replied.

"Thanks for narrowing it down, Cody." Noah replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Cody sat up in his chair, "The one that looks like a dog!"

"None of them looks like a dog," Noah remarked, searching the sky.

"You have to use your imagination, Noah." Cody said sassily.

"I'll pass," Noah replied, looking back at his book. Cody gave up and put his head down.

"Come on!" Cody sighed in defeat.

"What?" Noah asked, confused.

Cody sighed again before explaining," I just wanted you to get your nose out of that book!"

**Understanding**

Cody and Noah's relationship was built off them being able to understand each other. Cody understood when Noah needed his alone time and to be shut off from any social interaction. Noah understood that Cody needed his social time with other people other than Noah. When they thought about it, they took time to say that they made a great couple. Two teenagers that already knew the other person so well. So well that they not only, could give each other the time they needed, but could also was okay with it. A couple that spent a bunch of time together and away from each other. They were utterly invincible.

**Reaction**

Cody knew full well what the reaction on his parents' face would be when he told them he was bisexual. He knew his father would be angry. He knew his mother would be sad. But, he knew both of them would show a face of shock.

"Mom, dad, I'm bisexual."

Sitting in front of Cody were faces he expected to see. Shock. Anger. Sadness.

Cody's father told him he'd be damned to Hell. His mother prayed to God to forgive Cody.

It was no surprise to Cody when his parents kicked him out. Even though he knew his terms with his parents weren't good anymore, he knew he had one thing. That was Noah.

**Ear**

"Do you like show tunes, Noah?" Izzy asked, whipping her sunglasses off.

Noah quirked his eyebrow, "What?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Izzy replied, recording something down in a notebook.

"What are you even talking about?" Noah asked again.

Izzy simply ignored him and asked, "Do you like Justin Bieber?"

"No, why?" Noah questioned, leaning his elbow back on the table.

"Ever since you nibbled on Cody's ear in the Awake-a-Thon challenge, I've been trying to figure out if you're gay,"

"First, I'm not gay. Second, the questions you asked are completely stereotypical," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you found it offensive. You're definitely not helping yourself here." Izzy said, writing something down in her notebook again.

"Will you stop?" Noah snarled.

"You like Cody, don't you?" Izzy stated like it was a pure fact.

"No I don't!" Noah blushed.

"You're blushing! You're blushing! You're blushing!" Izzy yelled.

"Shut-up!" Noah hissed.

"Who's blushing?" Cody asked, walking up to them.

"Noah, cause he _likes _you. He also likes your ear." Izzy said, lifting her eyebrow up and down.

Noah face-palmed himself. This was going to take a lot to explain.

**Here**

Cody liked it here at the Playa Des Losers. He had his friends, best friends, and his crush. He felt more at home here then he ever did at his real house. At home, his parents didn't give him much attention. He didn't have many friends. He didn't have any true friends.

Lastly, he didn't have anyone to love. Even though he will never have the guts to tell his crush how he really feels, it's a good feeling to love someone. He knew Noah would never like him back, though. It was a good friendship and he didn't want to ruin it.

All Cody could tell himself was that it was good at the Playa. Right here.

**Eyes**

If Noah had to pick anything about Cody he liked the most about him physically, it was his eyes. They were blue like the ocean and always wide-open as if waiting for an adventure. Noah could always read his eyes like an open book. He could tell if Cody was sad, angry, or confused.

Right now, Noah could tell that Cody was fluttering his eyes, searching for an answer. It didn't surprise Noah why. He would probably do the same if someone was leaning closer and closer for a kiss. Slowly, but surely he made his lips brush against Cody's. Cody didn't seem to kiss back and it worried Noah. Noah was gradually pulling away until he saw Cody dive full speed following his face. Noah couldn't put this moment into words. All he could say was that Cody's eyes held something new now. It was love.

**Catch**

"Don't even think about it," Noah snapped.

"Fine," Cody said, putting the piece of pie back down on the buffet table.

"Geez Noah, your not letting your boyfriend have much fun, are you?" Izzy exclaimed from behind him.

"Sweet mother of Louis! If someone didn't let me have my pie, I'd go crazy!" Owen said to the five pieces of pie on his plate.

"It's not that I'm a killjoy. He's hypoglycemic. I don't want anything bad happening to him," Noah said, looking at them.

"What's hypoglycemic mean?" Owen asked.

"Let's just put it easy terms and say that I can't have a lot of sugar," Cody said to his shoes.

"What about all the candy you ate last season?" Owen asked.

"Let's just say he was really lucky," Noah replied.

Owen took a step back from Cody.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to catch Hypoglycemia! If I catch it, I'll never be able to eat pie again! " Owen yelled, running away with his plate of pie.

"He realizes you can't catch it, right?" Cody whispered to Noah.

"Apparently not," Noah whispered back.

**Help**

"Sierra, get off of me!" Cody yelled, pushing Sierra off his lap.

"Oh Cody, how I love when you play hard to get!" Sierra said, trying to give him a hug.

"I'm not playing hard to get! I don't like you like that!" Cody struggled again.

He heard a light chuckle from across Economy Class. He was going to look to see who it was, but Sierra wasn't letting him. Cody kept struggling under Sierra's grasp. Then she tried to kiss him. He looked away to see Noah across Economy Class, chuckling.

Noah usually would've been jealous that his crush was getting practically tounge-raped by a stalker, but he felt that it was pay back for what Cody did earlier. Maybe Cody should've gave Noah his book back.

He mouthed 'help' to Noah.

Noah mouthed back 'nah'.

**Fireworks**

The minute the first firework shot off, Cody clung tightly to Noah. Noah looked down at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, sitting up from his slouched position.

Cody opened his mouth to say something, but another firework went off and he squeezed Noah's torso a bit tighter.

"Cody, what's going on?" Noah asked.

"E-explosions," Cody winced as another bright firework shot off into the sky.

Noah didn't have any idea what Cody was talking about at first. It took him another second to understand what was going on.

"Your fear is defusing a time bomb under pressure because you are scared of explosions!" Noah gathered together. He felt Cody nod against his chest. Cody cringed again when loud firework shot up into the sky. Noah hugged him back, tightly.

"It's okay," Noah said rubbing his back, "Just a bunch of fireworks."

**A/N: So, there I was, deleting through my old documents because my computer was getting full. Then I came across this document called 'drabbles'. The date saved was _2/25/12_. And then this showed up. The funny thing is, I don't remember these _at all. _I remember thinking the storyline for Pie was a cute concept in my head, but I didn't think I actually wrote it out. Well, I thought I'd share these god awful drabbles with you.**


End file.
